


Ritual

by Lanceless



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Future Fic, M/M, and they have kids, basically pure fluff, rather short, the future fic in which everyone is happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 11:51:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13658415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lanceless/pseuds/Lanceless
Summary: Still salty about the finale or just lacking some Culmets content? Don´t worry, I´ve got you...This is 100% just pure fluff about Hugh and Paul in the future, living with their kids and enjoying their new bedtime ritual.





	Ritual

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this One Shot after Episode 12, because Hugh telling Paul their shared time in the evening was always his favourite time killed me, but it also made me think about what their future might hold. If you have any better suggestions for their children´s names, please let me know, becuase I am still not sure if they´re good.
> 
> This is very short, I´m sorry. I might write more, but it depends on if I find the time to do so.

This was what Hugh was excited for every day. The moment they would just get together as a family and talk about their day. With Paul in his lab most of the time it was hard squeezing in family times, especially since he was just starting to make great progresses again. 

Still, it felt good knowing that after all his husband would always come home right in time for their sweet little ritual. Gathering the kids was...challenging. Their eldest daughter was about to turn six and full of energy and questions, exploring the world and all the mysteries it held. Cassiopeia (‘Cassie’ for short) was also calmer than her siblings but not less active, especially in the evening after an eventful day.

Her brothers, Castor and Pollux, just turned three recently and as often as they seemed to take their sister as a role model they still held a deep connection to each other, always trying to outsmart Hugh or Paul and always up for mischief.  
The bedtime ritual would start once they all had their dinner and played together afterwards. Paul was set to return at exactly 1900 and so far he was on time almost every day. Once he arrived, gave his husband a quick kiss and went to join their children, hearing how they explained to their Papa how their day went so far but also immediately having him join their little play by pressing various toys in his hands. 

Once it was 1930 Hugh would get up from his place on the couch, right next to his husband and kneel down in front of his kids. “Okay, I think it´s time to say ‘night night’ to your toys. They´re pretty tired now.” Now, depending on their kid’s mood this was either the time for a small tantrum or a small noise of agreement. Today it was the least and Hugh happily led them to the bathroom. The twins would be first to have their teeth brushed; both Hugh and Paul could work on one of them and help them, hold their toothbrushes and try to keep at least a bit of toothpaste on the actual brush and not on their faces. Afterwards Paul would help the boys get into their pj´s whilst Hugh helped Cassie brush her teeth. 

While dressing the boys Paul would always ask about Hugh´s day to which his partner answered, accompanied by their kids who would eventually remember something about their day too or add something to Hugh´s story. Once Cassie was ready Paul went to help her change into her pj´s too. Meanwhile Hugh took the boys into their room where they usually started to get very active again and ended up playing with their toys in their room for at least some minutes. 

It took some time until Hugh had them gathered in the bed (he found it was easier to read them their bedtime story whilst both were in the same bed, as he just had to carry one back into his rightful bed later on) and had them pick up a story on his PADD they would like to hear. 

As usual it would take more than one story for the boys to fall asleep. Their eyes round in excitement about the story they heard, always asking question at some points or repeating a sentence Hugh just said. 

Once he had both boys fast asleep he sat his PADD down on the bedside table and got up. Today it was Pollux who was out of his bed so he carefully picked him up to place him under his own covers. The last thing Hugh did before leaving the room was pressing a kiss to his son´s foreheads and take one last glance over his shoulder to see if the two of them were truly asleep.

Turning around he was met with Paul who only now had managed to get Cassie to sleep. They quickly swapped places; Hugh took a quick moment to press a kiss to his daughter’s forehead before leaving the room again, as to not startle her awake.  
The couple found themselves on the couch afterwards, a blanket draped over their bodies and Hugh with a glass of wine which he casually offered to Paul ever so often. 

The movie they were watching on the holo channel was quickly forgotten as they now traded soft kisses back and forth, warm hands glided over Paul´s tight, making him moan softly in pleasure. Eventually they had to stop the kiss as Paul had to stifle a yawn. “Sorry” he mumbled absently and closed his eyes, completely soaking in the moment. 

“It´s fine” Hugh whispered “I know you´re awake since six o´clock today because Cassie couldn´t sleep and tried to sneak into our room. She told me how you told her about the magic mushrooms of the universe.” The both snorted at the choice of words their daughter used to describe the mycelium network. 

“She drew her own version of it on her PADD today.” Hugh added and carefully unwrapped himself out of the comfortable blanket to reach out for their daughters PADD. “She must have totally forgotten to show you.”

The technical device came to life and projected the artwork of their daughter. A black background with blue points in various shades sprinkled all over it and in between a big green spot. “You know, it always amazes me how much she already understands.” Paul said proudly. “Yeah. But it also scares me. Like, I want to see her explore the universe but I also want to wrap her in bubble wrap and put her into the safest environment we could possible create.” His husband said, his voice thick with worry.  
“And the boys as well!” He added quickly. 

The couple leaned back against the couch, Hugh´s arm slung around his husband’s waist. “Every day I keep wondering how I got this lucky.” Paul murmured into his partner’s ear, making the Latino shiver.

Paul added a quick kiss behind Hugh´s ear, only to let his lips travel down his throat. The doctor had to visibly oppress a moan. “Mhmm. Paul if you leave a mark there will be questions tomorrow!” he reprimanded the paler men softly. Another wave of shivers ran down his spine as he felt Paul´s teeth sink into another part of his neck. Eventually, Paul had to stop again to stifle another yawn. “That´s it. Say ‘night night’ Paul.” Hugh absently said while getting up from the couch. 

Paul couldn´t contain his laughter as he let his husband pull him up by his hand. “Did you just ‘baby talked’ to me?” Hugh looked at him with horror in his eyes. “I didn´t, did I?” he asked horrified. “Oh my god I am the worst! Today I called Pollux by Castor´s name two times and I still feel bad about it.” Paul smiled at his husband and stroked his cheek. “Hugh, you´re not the worst! I couldn´t imagine a better father for my children.”

The Latino smiled in return. “Thank you. It means a lot.”

They made their way to their bedroom to get into their pyjama´s. After all these years, they had never quite lost the habit of wearing matching sleep wear.

After that, the couple made their way to the en-suit bathroom to brush their teeth. “I completely forgot to ask you about your day in the lab.” Hugh said; mouth full of toothbrush. “Huh?” Paul asked confused. Hugh took the object out of his mouth. “You´re day in the lab, how was it?” he asked again. “Ah” Paul answered and removed his toothbrush as well before answering: “It was good. Not that much success with the new spores I tried to harvest but at least I could gather some new information’s.”  
Hugh nodded and rinsed his mouth with water. “Sounds good. That´s at least better than last week, right?” 

The scientist nodded tiredly. “Did I tell you about the meeting tomorrow?” The pale men asked. “I don´t think you did.”

“Well, I got a job offer. It´s just a little teaching job, nothing too fancy. But it might be a great chance to get new junior scientists for the lab.”He explained.

“Oh Paul, that sounds so great. I´m happy for you.” They´ve come a long way from Paul having a single friend (who was also his only lab partner) to him having an small group of friends and allowing a small hand full of other scientist who are equally as inquisitive as him into his laboratories. 

They made their way towards the bed and under the covers, Paul immediately cuddling into Hugh, who happily spooned his partner. “Tilly is set to visit us on Friday, right?” Paul slurred tiredly, eyes already closed. “Mhm” Hugh answered exhausted. The couple had their eyes already closed, their hands only fumbling to find the best position to lie down and not having to wake up in an hour because of a numb limb.

“This is perfect.” Hugh sighed.

“It is.” Paul agreed.

“I love you”

“I love you too, dear doctor.”


End file.
